


To Steal a Maiden's Heart

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: For a second, I hope you like it, Light Angst, M/M, bc i had so much fun writing it, but you don't really need to know dcmk i think, detective!ennoshita, i think, i'm very excited about sharing it, it's not too bad tho, magician/phantom thief!tanaka, rated teen for some violence and swearing, then it's ok, this is a dcmk au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: “… and remember,” Inspector Ukai said, “Kid is a master of disguise. Keep a careful eye around you, and reportanyonewho acts suspiciously to me.”Tanaka has sent a new heist note to the police, and this time he's going to steal the jewel, The Maiden's Heart.Ennotana Week day 2: magic





	To Steal a Maiden's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't want to write a fantasy au or hp au because I thought a lot of people might do that. Instead I thought, what about magician!Tanaka. And this idea evolved into Tanaka as the Kaitou Kid. You don't have to know anything about _Detective Conan_ / _Magic Kaito_ to understand this fic, but it's kind of and au. The only thing is that you should look at [this picture of Kaitou Kid's costume](https://www.google.no/search?q=kaito+kid&rlz=1C1GCEA_enNO757NO757&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjhmMXQ-c3cAhUDVywKHe3zDkYQ_AUICigB&biw=1280&bih=588#imgdii=CgOvq5CF1BTgOM:&imgrc=0SGZMgivO4h6NM:) because Tanaka is wearing this for most of the fic.
> 
> This is also betaed by the lovely Lils (I love you).
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The rumours spread throughout Karasuno High like wildfire.

“Did you hear Kaitou Kid sent another heist note?”

“Apparently he sent it directly to Ennoshita-kun in Class 4.”

“Ennoshita-kun is so dreamy.”

“And so smart.”

“Like, I don’t want them to catch Kid, but if Ennoshita-kun was the one to do it…”

“I want Kaitou Kid to kidnap me.”

“Hm, yes, he is so hot! And mysterious.”

“I wonder how he looks without his disguise.”

Tanaka snickered at the rumours. He had sent the heist note yesterday, and people were already talking about it. He hadn’t sent it directly to Ennoshita, though, as the rumours said, but to the police as he always did. Although, he had mentioned his friend, the high school detective, specifically in the note.

Ennoshita Chikara was the most famous person attending Karasuno High. Well, except Tanaka himself, but no one knew that Tanaka was the infamous magician and phantom thief, Kaitou Kid. Ennoshita didn’t seem to care about his fame. He was always calm and collected, a down to earth and smart guy, who seemed to stumble upon one too many dead bodies. Tanaka had been there for a few of Ennoshita’s “deduction shows”, as people had started calling them. Seeing Ennoshita in action was always a pleasure, and Tanaka, in a fit of recklessness, challenged his friend in his heist note, hoping for a thrilling match.

Tanaka had been especially proud of this heist’s note. He’d thought long about the riddle, and if anyone asked, he would say that this one was definitely one of his best so far. It seemed like the police had already figured it out, or at least parts of it.

Tanaka smiled to himself and climbed in through Class 4’s window, striding across the room towards Ennoshita’s desk. None of Ennoshita’s classmates looked up from whatever they were doing. They were already used to Class 1’s weird magician (or was he a delinquent) entering their classroom in new and creative ways. The detective was currently asleep, head against his arms, sprawled out on top of his desk.

“En-no-shi-ta,” Tanaka plopped down on Ennoshita’s desk and poked the sleeping detective. Ennoshita lifted his head enough to raise an eyebrow at Tanaka.

“Fuck off, Tanaka,” he said.

“Sometin’ kept ya awake last night?”

Ennoshita stared at Tanaka. “I’m _sure_ you know what.”

Tanaka squirmed a bit under Ennoshita’s heavy stare. “Well,” he started, “according to the rumours Kid challenged ya personally? Did he actually send the note to ya?”

Ennoshita sat up, crossing his arms. His gaze searched Tanaka’s face. Seemingly not finding what he was looking for, he leaned his arms against the desk. Tanaka quietly released a breath of relief.

“No,” Ennoshita said. “He sent it to the police, as always. They contacted me as soon as they figured out I was being challenged by the bastard. I just can’t seem to figure out what Kid’s angle is. Why is he challenging me?”

“Maybe he’s an adrenaline junkie?” Tanaka suggested, but before Ennoshita could reply, the school bell rang, and Tanaka swiftly left the room, leaving behind a fern stem.

“Fucking magician,” Ennoshita sighed.

 

The day of the heist was quite stressful for Tanaka. Ennoshita didn’t seem willing to let him go home, but after a quick S.O.S. message to Saeko, she called him and shouted that he needed to come home and do his chores, and Ennoshita finally let him go. Tanaka thanked God and Buddha and whatever deities out there that he could always count on his sister for back-up.

“So, what jewel is it this time?” Saeko said when Tanaka walked in the front door. She was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, waiting for him.

“It’s called the Maiden’s Heart,” Tanaka answered, and the two of them moved towards the living room.

“Do you think it’s the Pandora?”

“I won’t know until I check it out, will I? If it glows red in moonlight, I’ll destroy it. If not, I’ll return it, just as always.” Tanaka smiled at Saeko and grabbed the painting of a river bathed in moonlight hanging next to the bookshelf. He turned it sideways, and a secret door opened.

The two siblings had found the secret door a year ago while fighting. Saeko had shoved Tanaka, and he tripped and fell against the painting, making it turn and reveal the door. Inside, they had found a secret lair, and after some digging around, they realised that their dad, the famous magician Tanaka Toichi, had also been the infamous phantom thief, Kaitou Kid. Apparently, his death, which they had been told had been accidental, was anything but, and the Pandora was the key to it all. Tanaka and Saeko had vowed to figure it all out, and finding the gem, seemed to be the best option they had.

The Pandora, it turned out, was said to give immortality, and the organisation that had killed Tanaka Toichi was still after it. Tanaka wanted nothing more than destroying the jewel that led to his dad’s early death. That’s why he’d taken up the role of Kaitou Kid, stealing jewels, hoping they were the Pandora, but eventually returning them because none of them were.

Tanaka packed his costume quickly. Blue shirt, red tie, white jacket and slacks. He made sure the cape was still safely attached to the jacket. Blue socks, white shoes. Saeko handed him the white top hat, straightening out a crease in the blue ribbon. At last, he grabbed the monocle, packing it securely in a handkerchief.

“Hey, Ryuu,” Saeko said.

“Yeah?”

“Stay safe.”

“Always,” Tanaka smiled at her. “As long as ya’re there with the getaway car.”

Saeko grabbed Tanaka around the shoulders and gave him a noogie. They both laughed.

 

Arriving at the museum where the jewel was exhibited, Tanaka snuck into the bathroom. To his luck, a lone policeman was there, cleaning his hands. Quickly and soundlessly, Tanaka drugged the policeman, making sure he wouldn’t wake up until the next morning. He dressed himself in the man’s clothes and hid the drugged policeman in one of the toilet booths.

Tanaka walked confidently out of the bathroom and joined the other policemen gathered around Inspector Ukai. The man was explaining what traps they had set up to catch Kid, and Tanaka laughed quietly to himself. It was so easy.

“… and remember,” Inspector Ukai said, “Kid is a master of disguise. Keep a careful eye around you, and report _anyone_ who acts suspiciously to me.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Tanaka noticed Ennoshita talking to the owner of the museum.

Tanaka fished an earpiece out of his pocket and put it on.

“Yo, Saeko, ya there,” he whispered. She hummed in response.

Knowing she was there, Tanaka quickly got to work setting up the trick of the evening. He was careful to not act suspicious, and now that he knew what traps the police had set up, he even got to disarm a few of them.

“Ryuu, it’s time,” Saeko said in his ear. Then she caused a black out in the building.

Tanaka could hear the confusion among the policemen.

“Get the lights back on again!” Inspector Ukai shouted.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a spotlight on the podium where the jewel was placed turned on. Tanaka was standing on the podium in his Kid attire, jewel in hand.

“Good evenin’!” he shouted. “I’ll be taking this.” He held the Maiden’s Heart up for everyone to see.

“Catch him!” the Inspector ordered his men, and they all clamoured forwards, still slightly blinded by the flash of light.

Tanaka laughed at the policemen’s incompetence, set of a smoke bomb, and disappeared into the shadows.

“He’s gone!”

“Where is he?”

“What just happened?”

Shouts of confusion echoed throughout the exhibition hall.

“All the exits are closed. He’s not getting out,” Inspector Ukai shouted over the noise. “He is still here.”

Speaking into a tiny microphone, Tanaka’s voice rang out from speakers he had placed on the walls. “Catch me if ya can,” he said and laughed. Tanaka himself was already out of the room through the air vents and on his way up to the roof.

Up on the roof, Tanaka held the Maiden’s Heart up, letting the light from the full moon shine through it. He sighed. It wasn’t the Pandora this time either.

“So,” a voice said from behind him, “there you are, _thief_.”

Tanaka turned around, a smile on his face. “Ya found me, _meitantei_.”

Tanaka walked toward Ennoshita. “So, what are ya gonna do now?” Tanaka taunted.

Ennoshita cocked his head to the side, and then he smiled as well. It was the smile he used before he was about to tell everyone who the murderer was. It chilled Tanaka to his bones, but he did his best to hide it.

“Well,” Tanaka said, “turns out it wasn’t what I wanted.” He was now standing face to face with the detective. “I came here to steal a Heart, but I might just steal a kiss instead.”

Gathering his courage, Tanaka softly grabbed Ennoshita’s chin, while he slipped the jewel into Ennoshita’s pocket with his other hand. When Ennoshita didn’t do anything, Tanaka softly pecked him on the lips.

Tanaka’s heart was beating out of his chest, but Ennoshita looked just as calm.

“Then I’ll be off.” Tanaka forced a grin on his face and threw himself off the roof.

His hang glider carried him through the air in stark contrast against the dark night sky. Tanaka was filled with adrenaline. While he hadn’t found the Pandora, the heist itself had been a success. He laughed loudly. Then Saeko cleared her throat.

“So~” she dragged the word out. “The detective kid, eh?”

“Fuck,” Tanaka whispered, and Saeko laughed at him. 

That was how it was supposed to end. A successful heist, a successful getaway, Saeko waiting for him in her car. That was what they had planned, and it had gone as planned for the whole night. That was until Tanaka felt himself dropping out of the sky, a sudden warmth spreading through his side.

He could hear Saeko scream his name in his ear, as he fell to earth like a stone.

 

Tanaka woke up in a room he didn’t recognise. Panicked, he sat up quickly, groaning at the sudden burst of pain in his side. At a chair next to the bed, Tanaka’s jacket hung, a huge stain colouring the side red.

“The bullet only grazed you,” a voice said.

Tanaka slowly turned his head toward the voice. In a chair at the end of the bed, sat Ennoshita. He looked tired, still dressed in his school uniform, which he had been wearing at the heist.

He must have noticed the panic on Tanaka’s face. “Relax, Kid, your disguise is still intact,” he said. “I had to take your jacket off to look at the wound. You’ll be fine, by the way.”

“Where am I?” Tanaka croaked out.

“My room,” Ennoshita answered. “Your hang glider was pierced by the bullet, which was why you fell. Luckily for you, you turned around in the air, and the hang glider hit the river first.” There was a slight strain in his voice. “That’s why you didn’t die.” Ennoshita’s eyes glanced toward Tanaka’s jacket for a moment before they were back on his face.

Tanaka finally noticed that his clothes where wet.

“What happens now?” he asked Ennoshita.

“Well.” Ennoshita looked at him with a sad smile on his face. “I’m not going to hand you over to the police. They don’t even know you’re here. It’s not like you ever _actually_ steal anything.”

Tanaka sighed in relief.

“Yes, I found the Maiden’s Heart in my pocket,” Ennoshita continued. “I wish you would tell me why you’re doing this, though, and what you’re looking for. I might be able to help.”

Tanaka cast his eyes down, unable to look at his friend.

“Do you at least know who would want to try to kill you?” Ennoshita asked.

Tanaka had a good idea. There was a sniper in the organisation that killed his dad, a man called Snake. He’d turned up to some of his other heists, but so far, he’d never tried anything. Tanaka guessed that today’s shooter was him. Still, he kept quiet about his assumption, not wanting to drag Ennoshita into his mess.

“I see. You should sleep more.” Ennoshita rose from his chair. “Get some more rest.”

He left the room, and Tanaka fell asleep right away, still sitting upright.

When he woke up again, Ennoshita wasn’t in the room. Tanaka felt much better and tried to get out of bed. After struggling for a minute, he finally got onto his feet.

Ennoshita must have heard him shuffling around because he poked his head into the room. “I see you’re up,” he said, and Tanaka grunted in reply.

“How do you feel?”

“Better.”

Tanaka opened the window to Ennoshita’s room. Noticing it was on the ground floor, he climbed onto the windowsill. He heard Ennoshita sigh behind him, but the detective didn’t try to stop him.

“Oh, and by the way,” Ennoshita suddenly said, “next time you feel like kissing me, just ask, _Tanaka-san_.”

Tanaka fell face first into the flowers under the window, while Ennoshita laughed loudly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, in the language of flowers ferns mean magic, fascination, confidence and shelter. 
> 
> Also if you know _dcmk_ , yes, Tanaka is bascially Kuroba Kaito and Ennoshita is some strange combination of Kudou Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru, and Nakamori Aoko.


End file.
